Bolo de chocolate
by Hiina
Summary: "Vovó, o que é casamento?" Ela comparou a um bolo de chocolate. "Vamos nos casar então, né Sasuke?" A senhora sorriu para os pequenos com apenas 6 anos. - Resposta ao desafio: "Casamentos e Amores Fugazes" de Cho-Hime


Yo ;3  
>A muito tempo que eu não escrevo uma fic o.o'<br>Mas eu tava vendo umas imagens SasuHina e achei uma linda deles num casamento, e eu vi esse desafio... e foi *-*

Me desculpem se estiver ruim, eu tentei ç.ç/

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>edicada a: **L**uh *-*  
>Não sei sua conta no ff -apanha- mas ta dedicada, afinal, o que deu vontade para voltar a escrever, foi um recado no canto de um desenho, num caderno de 2008... "Espero que você termine suas fics" com sua letra pintada *q*<br>E blablabla, vamos a fic ._./

* * *

><p><strong>Desafio Casamentos e Amores Fugazes<br>**Proposto por: Cho-Hime

* * *

><p>"Eu olhei maravilhada ao meu redor, o imenso jardim de casa estava lotado de pessoas, todas pareciam felizes e o som de risadas era ouvido por todos os lados. Bancos longos de madeira enfileirados formavam um grande corredor, no término dele havia um homem e meu papai. Ele sorria, o que era estranho para mim, papai não costumava sorrir na frente de tantas pessoas.<br>- _Hinata-chan_ – Eu ouvi aquela voz masculina me chamando, me virei sorrindo mais ainda. – _Sasuke_ – Eu o olhei, era óbvio q estava irritado por estar usando roupas tão formais, e resolvi alegrá-lo.  
>- <em>Você ta parecendo um príncipe!<em> – Comentei rindo enquanto me jogava sobre ele. Estávamos afastados de todos, logo, não precisava me preocupar em me sentir envergonhada ou tímida. Perto dele, eu podia ser eu.  
>- <em>E você uma princesa. Mas vamos, minha mãe esta nos chamando. <em>– Imitei uma princesa segurando na saia de meu vestido me abaixando, ele riu, enquanto meio que se curvava. Peguei em sua mão e comecei a correr na direção da tia Mikoto.

Os pequenos saíram correndo, Hiashi e Fugaku sorriram cada um ao seu modo, Hinata - com um belo vestido branco rendado e rodado, os cabelos soltos com uma coroa de flores amarelas sobre a cabeça, e belas sapatilhas brancas - puxava um garotinho - com uma calça social preta, e uma blusa social branca, os sapatos e a gravata eram também pretos -. Os dois com idade de 6 anos. Aos olhos de todos eram simples crianças fechadas, graças a grande atenção que recebiam por serem crianças Uchiha e Hyuga. Mas aos olhos dos pais, eram grandes amigos, afinal, o pequeno Sasuke só sorria na presença da família ou de sua amiga, e a pequena Hinata só deixava sua vergonha de lado na mesma situação.

Quando chegaram perto de Mikoto, ela sorriu e explicou que estava na hora. As crianças, então, correram até onde havia sido combinado. Estavam no começo do grande corredor, formado pelos bancos.

A marcha nupcial já tocava, quando olhei pra minha mãe, ela estava linda, os cabelos negros azulados estavam presos num coque, que com a ajuda de umas senhoras, possuía o lindo formato de uma borboleta, a maquiagem era pouca, e o vestido era tomara-que-caia, simples, perolado, lindo.

Fui andando calmamente, ao lado de Sasuke, enquanto jogava pétalas de rosa branca ao chão, ele, vermelhas. Sorri, enquanto, lembrava de uns dias atrás.

_- Flashback ON_

_Eu não sabia muito bem o que significava tudo aquilo, mas sabia que era algo muito importante. Papai estaria, finalmente, casando com mamãe. Cutuquei minha vovó, ela me colocou em seu colo, enquanto Sasuke sentava ao nosso lado.  
>- Vovó, o que é casamento? – Eu perguntava com toda a minha inocência. Ela riu um pouco, antes de começar a falar. – É o que duas pessoas que se amam muito fazem.<br>- Mas, se elas já se amam, porque se casam? – Dessa vez, fora Sasuke quem perguntou. Vovó suspirou – O amor é algo que não tem forma, cor nem sabor. Algo doce, porém sem forma. O casamento é a 'forma' desse amor. Como se o amor fosse a essência de chocolate e o casamento fosse um enorme bolo. – Ela gargalhou com a comparação, mas como explicar o que significava o casamento para crianças de seis anos? – É um bolo que dura a eternidade, sem perder a beleza e a essência._

_Eu olhei pro Sasuke, que estava olhando pra mim. E com toda a inocência de uma criança, eu o abracei e falei – Vamos nos casar então, neh Sasuke? – Ele murmurou um sim inocente, mas virou pro lado escondendo o rubor. A senhora gargalhou mais uma vez._

_- Flashback OFF_

- _Pode beijar a noiva_ – Quando o senhor a frente dos meus pais disse isso, eu vi eles se beijando. Sorri, mesmo não sabendo o quão importante era, eu sabia que era especial para eles. E na mesma hora, senti um beijo estalado em minha bochecha, quando olhei pro lado, vi Sasuke olhando para mim ruborizado. Agarrei a mão dele e corremos para longe daquelas pessoas, queríamos brincar em nossa privacidade, provavelmente de bola ou um pique, qualquer.

Hinata Hyuga,  
>1006/2005"

Reli o que tinha acabado de escrever, satisfeita fechei o caderno grosso com capa de couro preto. Na capa, estava escrito com uma caligrafia delicada e branca 'Sasuke e Hinata' onde a letra "e" interligava os dois nomes. Ali estavam as melhores lembranças de _nossa _vida. As fotos do casamento de meus pais, as fotos do casamento dos pais dele, histórias escritas por lembranças, poemas e fotos do _nosso _casamento. E pensar que tudo começou com essa história.

Senti braços fortes me abraçando por trás. E sorri com seus lábios sobre os meus. _É, vovó, talvez sua comparação não tenha sido a melhor, apesar de bolo de chocolate ser a segunda melhor coisa do mundo, a sensação de estar casada com o amor de sua vida, é a primeira e totalmente sem comparação._

Enquanto os dois morenos, já com 25 anos, iam para o quarto. O livro de recordação caiu, escondendo a capa, e revelando uma bela fotografia deles dois pequenos, no dia do casamento de Hiashi com sua esposa, com ele colocando a bela coroa de flores sobre seus cabelos. Na página ao lado, estava a foto dos dois em seu casamento, onde Sasuke colocava a aliança na mão de sua esposa com um adesivo de um bolo de chocolate na borda da foto.

* * *

><p>Nhay, eu achei fofa ;3 Espero que vocês também ._.<p>

Desculpem se encontrarem algum erro, geralmente passa algum despercebido por mim ;-;'  
>Se acharem que eu mereça, adoraria uma reviewfavotiros *-* . Criticas construtivas, sugestões, elogios, ou um simples 'gostei' 8D/

Hiina õ/


End file.
